Moon over Egypt 2
by Serena-hime
Summary: Yay! My third story! And its the seqeal to my last one! Yay! Hope ya'll like it! It's a SMXYGO
1. The Destruction of a Kingdom

Hiya's!

This is Moon over Egypt 2!

Unlike Moon over Egypt, this one only has a little bit of the past lives of Serena and Yami…well…scratch that, it has…um...well...let's just say, maybe a little more than a little of things about their past lives. After that, the rest of it will be about their present lives. Oh! And it will have a paragraph or two on what's happening in the future of Yami and Serena! This fic will also tell about how Rini came to the present. Okay, I sometimes have NO original ideas. I though Rini could be their future daughter, cuz Rini is my second fav. character in Sailor moon. And you all know my fav. character. Thats right! Serena! Lol. Anyways, unlike Moon over Egypt, this isn't finished! The 1st moon over egypt came out so quickly because I was already done with it. But I have alot done on Moon over Egypt 2 so the chapters will come out quickly then they'll like...stop coming out quickly until I have the next chapter. Lol. Also! We can't forget the discalmer that keeps me from getting in trouble. lol, I DO NOT own any Sailor moon, nor Yu-gi-oh characters! I don't own Kira ether...she belongs to my friend. Yeah...she made her up. Not me. lol.

Also, I do not own the sad beginning of this story. Yes, yes...this is exsactly what they said in the Sailor moon anime ( the english) when they were showing their past lives. So I don't own any of that ether. All the stuff that was supposed to happen before this sad beginning hasn't been written yet. Though I will write a fanfic about what happened in between the beginning and end of Serenity's and Atem's story. Sometime...and I will write a fanfic about what happened between Serena's and Yami's story till the part where they get married. Sometime. Lol. But I will! ...Sometime...lol!

But this chapter is going to be long because it has all what happened at the end and then a paragraph or two on whats going on in the present. Also! Those who don't want to spoil the Sailor moon past lives thing that I got from the anime, you can skip over that if you'd like. I don't mind. You can just read it later...lol. Oh! I almost forgot! I have added a few things in the past lives part from the anime, so it won't be perfect...lol...anyways I'd better stop talking and letcha read. This thing that your reading could be a story in itself if I don't shut up! Lol anyways...

Wish me luck!

Serenity and Atem were in the throne room. Serenity was explaining that she had sensed something terrible was going to happen to her home. So she was going to leave for now.

"Serenity…I can't let you go back. If something terrible is going to happen to the moon kingdom, something terrible might happen to you. I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to you." Atem said.

Serenity sighed. "I know Atem…but…I have to go back. They may need me…I…I'm really sorry." She said as she quickly turned away, and walked out of the palace before Atem could say anything else.

Atem had his mouth open to say something, but she had already left. He sighed and looked down to the side. There was silence for a while. He walked outside and looked at the moon that was lightening up the area.

Serenity had already gone back to the moon.

When he stopped looking up, he looked straight for he saw a huge black cloud. It seemed to cover the area. And it was starting to cover the sky. Atem gasped as he saw some kind of woman flouting in the air. She was laughing evilly and taking control of all his warriors, magicians, and archers.

"First the moon, then the Universe!" The woman yelled. "No one will be able to defeat the Negaverse! I, Queen Beryl, Will rule all!"

Atem's eyes grew wide. He had to go to the moon and warn Serenity!

He ran from the palace to find a safe spot, where the moon would still be shining.

Serenity stood on the balcony of the castle. She was in her normal dress and was staring at the Earth. "_Maybe I shouldn't have left so quickly. I won't be surprised of Atem got upset with me._" She thought to herself.

She heard music and laughing behind her. There were parties every night at the moon kingdom.

When she returned, most of the men would ask her to dance with them. As usual, she wouldn't. She would just tell them that she was busy.

She was just about to walk back into the ballroom, until she heard someone call out her name.

"Serenity!"

Serenity stopped and looked over the edge of the balcony. There was Atem, in one of his cloaks.

Serenity gasped. "A-Atem! What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I have to tell you something important! You were right when you had that feeling! Something terrible is going to happen! But it came to earth first!" Atem exclaimed.

"What? What happened?" Serenity asked.

"Some woman named Queen Beryl just came out of nowhere and started taking control of my men. She mentioned something about the Negaverse." Atem explained.

Just before Serenity could say something, they heard some moon guardians yell something. "Look! It's a spy! Get him!"

The two looked in the direction of the shouts and saw three moon guardians heading straight towards Atem.

Atem turned to Serenity. "I'll explain more later!" He said as he ran away from the moon guardians.

Serenity watched them as they ran off. "…The moon guardians must know of what's happening. Oh, poor Atem…they must suspect everyone from earth." She said.

A few minutes later, Serenity walked down the steps that lead to the ballroom. She ran her hand along the railing until a hand stopped hers once she got to the bottom.

"Princess, may I have this dance? Could be our last one."

It was Atem.

Serenity finished walking down the steps and held onto Atem's hand. She smiled. "I'm so happy you came back." She said.

Atem pulled Serenity against him and put on a serious face. "I couldn't leave without having one last dance with you." He said.

They started to dance.

"I'm afraid all of this is going to change, Serenity. This, Beryl, she's more dangerous than I thought! The whole universe is in danger!" Atem said.

"Even the moon?" Serenity asked.

"Especially the moon." Atem said.

They did a dip.

"Beryl plans to take over the whole universe." Atem pulled Serenity back up. "And to do that she must first conquer the moon." He said as he spun Serenity out. He pulled her back in again. "You must prepare for the worst, Serenity! Your mother knows I'm not a spy. She's asked my to stay and help defend her kingdom." He said, hugging Serenity closer to him.

Serenity seemed to have a sad look on her face.

Serenity and Atem stood together on the balcony. "Oh, Atem! I cannot believe this is happening!" Serenity said.

"Queen Beryl's relentless and she'll distroy absolutely everything in her way to get exactly what she wants! I'll fight as hard as I can." Atem grabbed a hold of Serenity's hands. "But you must know, I might not come back. I just hope you know how much you mean to me." He said.

Serenity smiled. "I do." She said.

Atem stared at Serenity. "You're in my heart…" He said gently.

Serenity stared at him also. "And you will always be in mine." She said.

Atem wrapped his cape around her, still holding her hand. They moved closer to each other…and they kissed.

Serenity kept her eyes closed. And as they were closed…a few tears ran down her cheek.

Just then a dark cloud came from earth and all of the warrior's that Queen Beryl collected started to attack the kingdom.

Luna and Artemis ran through the ballroom. "We're under attack! Under attack!" Luna yelled.

This caught everyone's attention.

"Get ready for battle! We need everyone we can get to fight!" Artemis yelled. "Hurry!"

The black cloud was apparently some kind of monster. It created an explosion that sent pillars crumbling down. It distroyed almost all of the moon kingdom.

"Mercury bubbles…Blast!"

"Mars fire…Ignite!"

"Jupiter Thunder…Crash!"

"Venus Crescent Beam… Smash!"

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus combined their powers, in attempt to distroy the monster. Their powers had no effect.

The monster laughed. "Pathetic humans! I will vanquish you!" It said and sent a large, green beam that hit the four scouts, killing them all.

All the mind-controlled warrior's charged to the kingdom. Queen Beryl stood on a large rock and laughed evilly.

"Very soon the entire universe will be under my control! I'll have Queen Serenity begging for mercy!" She yelled as she raised her staff. "No one can defeat the power of the Negaforce! The universe is no longer! Only the Negaverse will prevail!"

More pillars fell and Serenity stood there, waiting for Atem's return. All of the sudden, Queen Beryl appeared in front of her.

Serenity gasped.

"Well if it isn't little miss moon princess! All dressed up and no place to go, except oblivion!" She said and darted straight for Serenity.

Before Beryl could get to her, Atem jumped in front of her and blocked her attack with his sword.

"Who are you!" Queen Beryl snapped.

"I am Pharaoh Atem, sworn to defend the moon kingdom from evil like you!" Atem said bravely.

"Pharaoh Atem! From Earth! I've heard of you, you have great promise!" Queen Beryl said.

Atem held his cape in front of Serenity determined to protect her.

"Well I can see why she hangs onto you. But you'll waist your time with this twit. Why not come and enjoy the taste of winning, Atem? We'll rule the Negaverse together!" Queen Beryl said.

Atem glared at her. "Thanks, but no thanks, Beryl! Why would I want to join forces with a snake like you? All twisted and ugly and full of bitterness!" He snapped at her.

Queen Beryl scowled at him. "No one speaks to Queen Beryl like that!" She shouted.

The cloud like monster laughed evilly and created a tornado that distroyed another building.

Serenity and Atem clinged onto each other as the tornado came towards them and sucked Atem in.

"Atem! What is happening?" Serenity cried.

"Run Serenity! Just run!" Atem called to her.

Serenity ran towards the tornado. "No Atem! I want to be with you!" She cried.

"No! You can't! Serenity! Don't!" Atem yelled. But it was too late, for Serenity jumped into the tornado with him.

"Serenity!" Atem cried.

The two reached for each other and finally clasped hands. "I…I can't leave you…remember our Oath…?" Serenity asked quietly.

Atem smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes…I do." He said.

The monster opened its mouth and shot another large, green beam at them. It hit them. They screamed and lost grip of each other.

"Atem!" Serenity cried before she died.

"Serenity!" Atem cried before he died also.

Luna and Artemis were watching not too far. They both gasped.

Queen Serenity ran up. "Serenity! No! She's taken them both!" She cried.

Luna hung her head, crying. "Oh no. No, not the Princess, No!" She cried. Artemis also had tears in his eyes.

Queen Beryl stood on the large rock and laughed evilly again. "Perfect! The pretty twit and her Pharaoh are gone! And the snake survives! They'll never mess with me again!" She laughed.

Serenity and Atem just flouted there, in the tornado, lifeless. Tears flew from Serenity's closed eyes.

Queen Serenity fell to her knees. "No! Serenity!" She cried. "No! It can't be! …Don't worry darling! I won't let it end this way! …I won't let them take away your future!"

Queen Serenity put the Silver imperium crystal on her moon wand. It started to glow. Luna and Artemis looked at Queen Serenity in shock. Queen Serenity stared at the crystal with hope, tears running down her face.

"Queen Serenity, if you use the imperium silver crystal, you won't have any strength left!" Luna said.

"It's the only way Luna. I must sacrifice my kingdom in order to regain our peace." Queen Serenity said.

She held the moon wand in the air. "Cosmic…moon…power!" She cried.

The crystal was activated.

Queen Beryl was shocked. "What is this!" She cried.

The energy hit Beryl, the monster and her minions. "You can't do this to me!" Beryl screamed.

All of them were captured in balls of energy. "You haven't seen the last of me!" Queen Beryl cried as she disappeared.

Everything was calm again…

"Majesty, you did it!" Luna said happily.

"They're gone! You beat them!" Artemis also said happily.

Queen Serenity was now lying on a fallen pillar, dying.

"I trapped them all, yes, if I had distroyed them, I would have distroyed Serenity and the others too." She said, holding the crystal up. "Now they're all inside the power of the crystal. And now I must send them to a new future on earth." She said sadly.

"But you've saved them, why are you so sad?" Luna asked.

"Because, none of them will remember anything about this time or this place, nothing! And I'll never see my sweet daughter again. Or you two either." Queen Serenity said.

She held the moon wand in the air. "But this is the only way for any of you to live on. I have enough power left to send everything you'll need to the future on earth. Serenity and her court, will need your help if the Negaverse ever breaks free." She said.

"Yes." Luna and Artemis both said at the same time, with tears in their eyes.

"All of you will be reborn on earth with no memory of the moon kingdom what so ever. But if evil forces try to repeat what has happened here, you will know what to do. Now. Farewell. All of you. And good luck. " Queen Serenity said.

She held the crystal up in the air and let go of it. It started to flout up in the air.

"Good bye Serenity! You are in my heart, always!" Queen Serenity thought to herself.

The crystal glowed brightly and continued to fly up; little bubble domes followed the crystal. In the domes were Serenity, Atem, the moon guardians, the sailor scouts and everyone else there that had died.

"Be happy…" Queen Serenity said as she watched them fly to earth. "On behalf of the moon…you will be free again…!"

And with that…Queen Serenity died.

"_Perhaps we'll meet again…_" Were her last thoughts.

The moon wand fell from Queen Serenity's hand.

"Queen Serenity!" Luna and Artemis both cried before the moon wand glowed and with a flash of light, Luna and Artemis were in little capsules. They also flew to earth.

_5000 years later…_

Serena watched her friend, Kira, run around the gym of their building. The whole cast was trying hit her with dodge balls.

But they all kept missing. Kira just innocently ran in random zigzags yelling, "WHEEEEEE!"

"_She's gonna get hit sooner or later, I just know it._" Serena would think to herself.

Running around like a maniac in the gym while there were people trying to hit her with dodge balls was kinda like Kira's daily routine. She did it everyday after lunch.

Serena looked at the clock counted to herself, "_Five…four…three…two…one…_"   
Just then, as if on cue, Kira got hit smack in the face with a dodge ball. "Oh no! I'm hit! This is…the end!" She cried dramatically before she faceplanted the floor. Everyone would feel proud of themselves and wander off to do their own thing.

Bakura, was Kira's only "paramedic". Serena called it, "the boyfriend paramedic."

Bakura, was indeed, Kira's boyfriend.

Serena would watch as Bakura "kissed" Kira's face better. Serena sometimes grew jealous of Kira. Unlike Kira…Serena didn't have a boyfriend. Although she really wanted one, she just had to wait.

After all that, Kira would run off with Bakura to continue her daily routine. Serena would be left alone in the gym. She sighed and decided to try something different. She left the gym and changed into her gym clothes and walked back into the gym, grabbing a basket full of volleyballs. She set the net up and started hitting volleyballs. Of course she had so much on her mind; she didn't seem to notice that she was hitting the balls against the entrance of the gym.

Unfortunately, a young man, whose name was Yami, just happened to by passing by they gym. He stopped in front of the door, for every 5 seconds there would be a loud bang against the door.

Cerious, Yami opened the door, but at the wrong time. For after he walked in, he was hit right smack in the face with a volleyball, knocking him onto his back. "YEOWCH!" He cried in pain while clutching his face in pain.

Serena gasped and ran over to him. "Y-Yami! Are you Okay?" She asked, kneeling down beside him.

Yami removed his hands from his face, revealing a big red mark on his face. Serena sweatdropped and helped him up. "I'm so sorry! I'll get to you some ice!" She said before running off.

A few moments later, Yami and Serena were sitting on a bench in the gym. Yami, holding the small bag of ice to his cheek, looked over to Serena. "So…you were just playing volleyball?" He asked.

Serena looked over to him. "Yeah." She replied. "Oh, I see…I heard banging on the door and wondered what it might be." He said.

Serena laughed nervously. "Yeah…sorry about that." She said.

Being around Yami always made her nervous. He always seemed levelheaded. Not to mention, he was very mysterious. Not much reading on this guy.

Serena sighed. "Anyways, I'm really sorry. I didn't think anyone would come in here…and I guess…I've had a lot on my mind lately." She said.

Yami nodded at stood up. "I see…well…I guess I shouldn't bother then. I'll leave you to your business." He said before leaving.

Serena watched him as he left. After the door shut behind him and leaned back a little. "Oh man…I thought I was gonna crack a second there. That guy is sooooo mysterious…but…there's just something about him." She said quietly to herself. She leaned back forward and looked at the door he used to leave. "He sure is cute though." She said to herself.

About 3 floors above where she was, Yami entered his room and shut the door behind him, leaning on it, still holding the ice pack to his cheek. He looked around and sighed. "There's something about that girl…weird. She can be such a klutz at times. And a scatterbrain…but…something…Ah, forget it." He thought to himself and flopped himself on his bed.

"It's probably nothing…" He mummered to himself quietly.


	2. Discovering a Secret life, In the Puzzle

Hello! This one took a little longer to put up. I guess I got a little lazy. Ha, ha...

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

P.S: Disclamer: I do not own Sailor moon or Yugioh, nor Kira...They belong to their owners...yup.

That night, Serena strolled around the building as usual. But something was very strange. All the lights were out and on one was there.

Serena looked around to try and find the problem, but she found nothing. All the other lights worked on all the other floors but…they didn't work on the 2nd floor. Serena kept wandering around until she found something one of the sofas in the room.

It glowed gold.

Serena walked over to it and noticed, it was Yami's millennium puzzle. She leaned down to look at it. Then all of the sudden, a gold beam came out of the eye of the puzzle and it her forehead. When it hit her forehead, a gold crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Her eyes became dazed and finally she collapsed. Her soul was captured in the puzzle.

Serena heard a voice in her head. She wasn't sure what it was but…it said…"_The moon over Egypt…the Pharaoh and the Princess…the distruction of a kingdom…lovers reborn…history's mystery…comes alive…once again…_"

Serena opened her eyes slowly…she found two rooms. She looked to the left to find an innocent soul room full of toys and happy things. When she looked to the right, she saw an ancient door. It had an Egyptian eye on it.Serena swallowed hard and opened the ancient door. When she opened it, what she saw next shocked her. There, standing in the room, was Yami! She took a quick look around to find that it looked like an Egyptian Pharaoh's tomb. She looked back at Yami who was staring at her.

He glared slightly.

"How did you get in here!" He asked, somewhat angry.

Serena took a step back, frightened by the small amount of anger in his voice.

"I…I don't know how I got here! It was so…weird." She replied.

Yami raised an eyebrow and walked up to her. "That makes no sense. Explain your story." He said in his usual deep, rich voice.

Serena had to look up at him slightly since he was a little taller than her. "Well…I was walking around on the 2nd floor. For some reason all the lights wouldn't work on that floor. They worked on all the other floors but not this one. And…no one was there. Then I saw your puzzle on the sofa. It was glowing gold for some reason, when I kneeled down to look at it; a beam shot from the eye and it hit my forehead. Then I heard a strange voice in my head. After that, I woke up in that hallway." She finished, pointing outside of the door.

Yami shut his eyes for a second. "Hm. So it seems you didn't mean to come in here. I'm sorry for getting mad at you. What I want to know now is why the puzzle brought you here." He said.

He snapped his fingers and the room around them changed into some sort of chamber full of stairways and doors. Serena looked around. "Now where are we?" She asked.

"Apparently this is my soulroom. One out of all these doors is the way out of here. But there's a second door that leads to some sort of secret. A secret about my past. I just don't know where it is." Yami said.

Serena stared at him. "Well…I could help you look for that door." She said.

Yami smiled slightly. "I suppose but…we want to be careful. There are doors here that lead to traps. Traps that can trap you soul in here forever. So we must be cautious." He said.

Serena nodded. And with that, they headed off to find that door.

They opened a few and almost got caught in the traps but they managed to survive.

Yami and Serena then found themselves sitting on the ground panting, for they just bearly got away from a trap. "See what I put up with everyday?" Yami asked.

"I didn't know." Serena said. "Why is it full of traps?"

"I think it's to protect that secret…sometimes I think this secret is reserved from someone else. I'm just not sure." Yami said.

Serena stared at him for a while, then stood up. "Well I think we should try just a couple more doors!" She said.

Yami stared at her for a second, then smiled at her bravery. He nodded and stood up. "Okay." He said.

Serena looked over to a door that had strange silver light coming from it. She pointed to the door. "Hey Yami, let's check out this one." She said. Yami nodded and they walked over to the door. They opened it and gasped at what they saw. The room wasn't a trap; no…it was the room Yami was looking for! "Serena…this is it!" He said.

They both walked up to some kind of platform. Then they got up to it, it started to glow and a woman with the same hairstyle of Serena, only purple, appeared. She wore a white dress and she had a crescent moon on her forehead. She looked like she was in her late 20's or early 30's.

She smiled at the two.

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

"Oh Serena you haven't changed a bit, always asking questions. But as an answer to your question, I'm your mother." The woman said.

Serena's eyes grew big. "Nuh-uh! That can't be true! My mother lives in Kyoto! How can you be my mother?" She asked.

The woman smiled. "My name is Queen Serenity. You and Yami have both lost your memories of your tragic past." She said.

"Tragic past?" Both Yami and Serena asked.

"Yes. You see…you both had past lives. Serena, you were my daughter 5000 years ago. Your name was Princess Serenity. You were the princess of the moon. Yami, you were Serena's lover 5000 years ago, except your name was Pharaoh Atem, King of Egypt. You both were to get married. Until that day came when the Negaverse came and attack our moon kingdom. Atem, you agreed to help protect the moon kingdom for Serenity's safety. But you both were killed in the end. So I sent you to the future as Yami and Serena to live happily. I believed it was time for you two to know." Queen Serenity said.

Serena and Yami had a hard time believing that.

"Yes…it's…all coming…back." Serena said slowly.

"I remember too…that…day, the moon kingdom was distroyed." Yami said.

Queen Serenity smiled at them. "You both now know your pasts, but just because you've learned that you're secretly royalty doesn't mean you should go a tell the whole world about it. You must keep this all a secret. Understand?" She asked the confused couple. "Yes." They both said.  
"Good. I can now send you back." Queen Serenity said.

And with a flash of light, Yami and Serena woke up in the living room. Dazed, but now understood everything.

Two unnoticed figures watched not too far from the two.

"Are they the ones we're looking for?" One whispered.

"Yup. That's them. We have to do this quickly. Got that?" The other said.

"Yeah…let's go." The first one replied.

Yami helped Serena to her feet. "Well…that was…something I wasn't expecting to ever happen to me." He said quietly.

Serena giggled slightly. "Same here." She said.

The two figures glared at the other two and nodded to each other.

Before anyone knew it, the two figures appeared in front of the others.

Yami and Serena snapped their heads in the direction of the men. Their faces, one of fear.

The two men quickly pressed their hands against the new couple's forehead. The foursome stood there for a moment until Yami and Serena fell to the floor, knocked out.

The two men smirked at their victory and disappeared, as if they were never there.

Oh, the suspense. Just kiddin. Lol.

Pleasssee review! D


	3. To the Moon

Hey, ya'll! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up, I was going to up it up yesterday, and no I wasn't writing it, I already wrote this part months ago. Remember, I haven't finished this story yet, I just have parts I've written a looonnnggg time ago. Lol.

Anyways, I was going to put this chapter up yesterday, but I became very sick. It wasn't fun...

But, I'm better now! This chapter might be a little short...heh...but I hope you enjoy it anyways! D

Once again, I do not own any Yugioh or Sailor moon characters...nor Kira. Ha, ha...

Serena was the first to open her eyes. She sat up and gasped at what she saw.

She quickly shook the unconscious Yami next to her.

"Yami-kun! Wake up!" She cried.

She stopped when she heard a small groan come from him. She smiled when he lifted up his head.   
Yami sat up and shook his head, looking around.

He gasped at what he saw too.

"Where…where are we…?" He asked slowly.

They didn't know where they were. All they could see were ruins from an old castle.

They both stood up. "Yami-kun…doesn't this place feel…familiar…?" She asked the older male.

Yami inspected the place for a moment and looked up. He gasped and froze in shock.

Serena looked at him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"L-look…up…" He answered, his voice shaky.

Serena looked up and froze at what she saw too.

It was the earth.

It was as if it was the moon of whatever planet they were on. Only two times bigger.

Serena fell to her knees, afraid. "How…how did this happen? I swear we were back in the building a moment ago…!" She cried.

Yami nodded. "That's true…but…this must have to do something with those two men. So many questions…where are we…? Who were those men…? Why were we brought here? What's going to happen next? And…how are we going to get back?" He said.

Serena examined the place and gasped. "I know where we are!" She cried.

Yami turned to look at her. "Where?" He asked.

"If that's the earth…" Serena started, pointing at the earth. "…And we're not too far from it…then…we must be on the moon!"

Yami raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How...strange…" He said. "I wonder why those men sent us to the moon."

Serena stood up and picked up a piece of the rubble around them. "This…" She said quietly. "This must be the moon kingdom."

Yami nodded. "So…this is what's left of that beautiful castle." He said and clutched a fist. "How dare Beryl distroy such a wondrous place!"

Serena felt a tear form in her eye. Just remembering what happened to her and Yami, her friends, family, and the whole kingdom…made her terribly sad.

What also made her sad was the fact that her real mother, Queen Serenity sacrificed herself, the kingdom and everything she had just to save their lives.

She felt the tear roll down her cheek and land on the stone that was once part of the kingdom.

Then she dropped the stone and run through some of the rubble to get to one part of the castle that had a wall being held up by two pillars.

Yami followed her in confusion.

When she got there, she found a box and a golden object next to it. She picked them up and showed them to Yami.

"What are they?" He asked.

Serena smiled slightly and handed him the gold object that happened to be a small, golden star locket.

He looked at the locket.

Next, Serena opened the box and smiled. Yami looked at the box and watched her hand pull out a beautiful moonstone necklace.

"How did you know about these?" He asked.

Serena put the necklace around her neck. "It was in some of my memories." She replied. "The moonstone necklace is what you gave me long before the destruction of the moon kingdom. And that locket you have in your hand is a music locket that I gave you, shortly before the attack. Open it. See if it still works."

Yami nodded and opened the locket.

When Yami opened it, a crescent moon turned in circles and a vision of clouds appeared in the small jewel that the moon was circling, and a melody so sweet filled his ears and more lost memories returned.

The first memory was the day that Serenity gave the locket to him…

(Okay, I just remembered that the flashback here is different than the 1st story)

_Serenity and Atem stood on the balcony of his palace. Serenity turned to Atem.  
"It's strange…I feel that something terrible is going to happen soon…" She said to him._

_Atem looked at Serenity, worried. "…I've been having the same feeling. It's been bothering me for a while." He said._

_Serenity hugged Atem. "Same here." She agreed._

_They pulled back and Serenity pulled out a locket from her bag and held it out to Atem._

_Atem cocked his head to the side. "What's this?" He asked._

"_It's my star locket. When you open it, it plays a beautiful melody, so you will always remember me." Serenity replied._

_Atem smiled and accepted the offer. He held it in his hand and put a hand to Serenity's cheek, causing her to blush slightly. "Thank you…" He whispered before he took her into a kiss._

Serena smiled as Yami's confused face brightened up.

"I remember now." He said.

"Great." Serena said happily.

The locket slowly closed by itself. After that, Yami put it in his pocket for safekeeping.

The two looked around for a moment. "I wonder if there's really a way outta here. I'm starting to get scared." Serena said quietly.

Yami started at her for a moment then walked over to her. He gently took one of her hands and placed it against his warm cheek. Serena looked up in surprise. Their eyes locked on one anther's.

Before ether of them knew what was happening, they were leaning in closer and closer to each other, and their lips were bearly touching.

Hope it was "Okay"! Please review :)


	4. Dreaming of the Past

Hiya! Sorry this one took so long to put up...I've been busy...and...well...lazy, ha, ha...Anyways! This chapter shows some stuff about Yami and Serena's past so, enjoy!

BTW, I do not own Sailor moon or Yugioh...nor Kira...ya...

But before their lips sealed, there was a bright light that caught their attention. They looked in the direction of the light.

When the light disappeared, there were two cats standing there. The male cat was white, had blue eyes, and had a golden crescent moon on his forehead.

The female cat was black, had red eyes, and also had a golden crescent moon on her forehead.

The two cats were smiling at the couple.

"We've been waiting for you two." The black cat said.

Both Yami and Serena's eyes grew big and they jumped back. "A TALKING CAT!" They both cried.

"No need to be alarmed. We were Queen Serenity's advisors in the past. We were put into a long sleep, waiting to be awakened when you two came to the moon again." The white cat explained.

Yami and Serena calmed down a bit and walked up to the cats, kneeling down. "So…that explains how you can talk." Serena said.

The cats nodded. "My name is Luna. And I shall be your guardian Serena." Luna said.

Serena raised her eyebrows. "Wow, so that means I get to keep you?" She asked.

Luna nodded. "Oh cool! I've always wanted a cat!" Serena cried happily.

The white cat jumped in Yami's lap. "My name is Artemis. And I shall be your guardian Yami." Artemis said.

Yami only smiled.

"Sooo…how do we get back home?" Serena asked as Luna jumped onto her shoulder.

"Oh don't worry about that, we've got it covered." Luna said happily.

Both of the cat's crescent moon on their foreheads started to glow. And before they knew it, they were back in the building.

"Wow. That's sweet." Serena piped up.

"I'm glad you think so." Luna giggled.

Yami looked at the cats. "So…where did you come from?" He asked.

Luna looked over to him. "Well…I don't know if you've regained us in your memories yet, but in your past lives, we were Queen and Princess Serenity's advisors." She replied.

"So, what do you guys have to do with me?" Yami asked.

"As you may know, you were Princess Serenity's lover. Therefore we were still her guardians back then too. We got to know you more. We ended up befriending you. It was Queen Serenity's wish that I became your guardian, Yami." Replied Artemis.

Yami nodded. "I see." He said.

Serena stretched. "Well…all this is making me tired. G'night ya'll!" She said tiredly.

Yami smiled and said goodnight. Same with Artemis.

Luna followed Serena to her room.

Yami sat on the sofa and Artemis jumped on it beside him. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"No not really. It's just; this is all so confusing. It all happened in one night." Yami said.

"It will feel that way for a while. But you'll get used to it. It's your destiny." Artemis said.

Yami looked Artemis in the eye. "Tell me…who were those two men that transported us to the moon?" He asked.

Artemis frowned slightly. "Those guys were enemies." He said. "They wanted you two to die on the moon. There's no food or water there so they figured that you guys would die there. But they don't know all of the moon kingdom's secrets."

"Do they work for that Queen Beryl woman?" Yami asked.

Artemis looked down. " No. She was sealed away by Queen Serenity that day. She hasn't been able to break free. So there's nothing to worry about. The new enemy is unknown. We'll have to find out soon or something else might happen." He said.

Yami nodded. "Right…well. It's pretty much bedtime. Why don't we say we call it a night and work more on it tomorrow, okay Artemis?"

Artemis beamed and nodded. "Okay!" He said.

Serena sat in her bed, all dressed in her PJs ready to go to sleep. But she couldn't stop staring at the moonstone necklace in her hand, which glittered in the moonlight. Luna sat on her bed, looking at her. "Is something wrong Serena?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm fine. Just thinkin about today." Serena replied.

"A lot has happened, huh?" Said Luna. Serena nodded.

"Yeah. I just can't believe that earlier today, I was sitting on the bench in the gym, wishing I had a boyfriend. While Kira had Bakura…" She said.

Luna raised her eyebrows. " Kira and Bakura? I had forgotten about those two." She said.

Serena looked at Luna, confused. "What? What about them?" She asked.

"Did you know that those two had a past life too, connected to yours?" Luna asked.

Serena shook her head.

"Well…Kira, on the moon, was your best friend. She was what they called a moon guardian. Moon guardians are the strongest warriors on the moon and they are born with the powers. Kira was one of them. Since she was friends with the royal family and was your best friend, she was allowed to see you whenever she wanted. Her mother's name is Jenova. Jenova was also a trusted friend of the queen, so Queen Serenity trusted them." Luna explained.

"Wow. I never knew Kira was that kind of person, not how she acts now. All silly and whatnot." Serena said.

"Oh, she was silly in her past life too. I don't think that anything has changed about her." Luna said.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyways, what about Bakura?" Serena asked.

"Ah, yes, Bakura. He lived in Egypt, just like Pharaoh Atem. Same city and all. Except…he was a thief. An Egyptian thief. Pharaoh Atem was always trying to capture him, but they didn't call him the "King of thieves" for nothing. He always found a way to escape. But Atem knew practically everything about him because of all the crimes he committed and how he acted. Kira and Bakura met because of you, Serena." Luna said.

"Me? How?" Serena asked.

"Well, you went to earth to see Atem again. The people of the moon had noticed that you had gone missing, so they sent Kira after you to earth, for the first time. Bakura found her wondering in the desert. But then the Pharaoh's guards found them and caught Bakura. They thought Kira was with them. They brought them to Atem and Kira fought the guards with her magic. When Atem saw that she had pale skin and magic, he figured it was a moon guardian. So he offered her a job as a guard of the palace. She accepted, thinking that she would be able to gather information about Serenity in the city if she did. Atem did not know that Kira was looking for Serenity. After that, Kira had to go guard Bakura's cell. He got a way and Kira followed. When she followed him to his hideout, he captured her. A few days later, Atem found out that Kira was Serenity's friend so Atem, Serenity, and some guards found Bakura's hideout. But over the days, Kira and Bakura fell in love. After all that, Serenity and Kira went back to the moon." Luna finished.

"Wow. Long story." Serena commented.

Luna coughed slightly. "Yes, well, it is a long story. But you'll regain your memory piece by piece." She said.

Serena smiled and placed the necklace on the table beside her bed. "Thanks. Goodnight Luna." She said and laid back down. Luna smiled and made herself confertable on Serena's bed. "Goodnight Serena." She said.

Serena tossed and turned in her sleep. She clutched the blankets in her hands tightly, sweating.

She was have a dream…

_Atem laid on the floor, he was beaten and bleeding and panting like no other. Serenity ran to him and sat beside him. "Atem! Atem, are you okay!" She cried._

_Atem put on a weak smile. "I-I'm fine…I've been through worse…trust me…this isn't the first battle I've been in…" He said weakly. _

_Serenity had tears form in her eyes. "Are you sure…?" She asked._

_Atem nodded slowly. _

_Serenity wiped away her tears and helped Atem to his room._

_She sat by his bed, treating his wounds. "Atem…it getting hard to believe that you've been through worse. These are really bad." She said softly. _

_Atem chuckled slightly. "Well, my princess, there was a time I blacked out from blood loss. It took me 5 days before I woke up. But everyone took care of me while I was out." He said._

_Serenity stared at him for a moment and continued. "That must have been a hard battle…" She said._

_Atem smiled a little. "Yeah…just a…lit…tle…" He said before…he suddenly blacked out. _

_Serenity gasped. "Atem! ATEM! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" She cried._

_She took a moment to calm down; knowing that he probably just blacked out. He was breathing and his heart didn't stop. _

_She placed a hand on his cheek._

"_Atem…Don't worry…I…I promise…that I'll take care of you…till the day I die." She whispered._

Serena sat up quickly, panting and sweating. She looked around. "It…it was just a dream…or…was it…more of my memories…?" She wondered to herself.

"It was probably more of your memories."

Serena looked at her bed to find Luna, yawning.  
"Oh…I'm sorry Luna…did I wake you? I'm really sorry." Serena apologized.

"No, no, I'm fine. But anyway, like I said…I'll bet my whiskers that it was just more memories. It will happen so…don't let them frighten you…Yami will have memories too." Luna said tiredly.

Serena smiled and nodded, petting Luna. "You're right Luna…I'll be fine…well…good night!" Serena said as she laid back down to sleep.

Luna smiled. "Good night." She said and fell asleep.

In Yami's room, Yami was also receiving a memory, like Serena. He clutched his blankets tight. He had the same dream as Serena, only it continued…

Once Serena fell back asleep, she had the rest of her dream.

_Serenity sat at the bedside of Atem, rubbing his cheek while he slept. Someone knocked on the door and Serenity turned her head to look at the door. "Come in." She said._

_One of Atem's priests walked in and kneeled down, bowing. "Princess Serenity…the priest's have made an agreement on what we should do next, while the Pharaoh is healing." He said._

_Serenity watched him, listening. _

"_We have decided…that you should take over as Pharaoh, until Lord Atem is well enough to take over again." The priest finished._

_Serenity gasped and stared at the man in shock. Her face changed back to calm and she looked back at Atem who was still sleeping. _

_She was lost in thought._

"…_Alright. I'll do it. But only until Atem is well enough to take over again." Serenity said._

_The priest smiled and nodded. "Come with me. We'll have some servants dress you properly. No one will listen to a Pharaoh who is dressed in a robe." He said._

_Serenity nodded and stood up, still looking at Atem. "I'll be fine Atem…trust me." She whispered. _

_Just then, Atem slowly opened his eyes and put on a small smile. "You'll do…fine." He said weakly._

_Serenity smiled back and gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room._

_Later, Serenity walked down the palace steps to take a walk. She was dressed in women's royalty clothes. Jewelry and all._

_She started to walk down an empty area._

Once again, sorry this one took so long to put up. I wasn't writing it or anything, I just was busy and...lazy. So, ya, I'll put the next one up faster this time! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review alot please! D


	5. Dreams of Memories

Ello everyone! I Must be getting lazier...Sorry about that. Anyways, I wanted to get this up before the thing was disabled so, Enjoy this chapter!

Also, this one is going to be all memories! Thats why the words are in Italics! Lol, anyways, Enjoy!

(Whoops, can't forget the discalmer) I DO NOT own any Sailor moon or Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters, sadly. I don't even own Kira...nope, she belongs to one of my friends...And the lyrics your about to hear...I don't own those either...ha ha...

_Serenity started to sing._

"_Prosti menya, mladshiy brat!_

_Ya tak pred toboy vinovat._

_Pyitatsya vernut' nyelzya_

_Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya._

_Kto znayet zakon Byitiya,_

_Pomog byi mne nayti otvet._

_Zhestoko oshibsya ya;_

_Ot smerti lekarstva nyet."_

_Some Egyptian children started to follow and sing with her._

"_Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya!_

_Myi tak lyubili tebya._

_No vse nashi silyi_

_Potrachenyi byili zrya."_

"_Tebya soblaznil ya_

_Prekrasnoy nadezhdoy_

_Vernut' nash semeynyiy ochag._

_Moy brat, ya vo vsem vinovat."_

"_Nye plach', nye pechal'sya, starshiy brat!_

_Nye tyi odin vinovat._

_Doroga u nas odna,_

_Iskupim vinu do dna."_

"_Mnye nye v chem tebya upreknut'._

_I ya nye obihen nichut'._

_Tyazhek, nash gryekh_

_Khotet' byit' silneye vsekh."_

"_Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya!_

_Myi tak lyubili tebya._

_No vse nashi silyi_

_Potrachenyi byili zrya."_

"_Ya sam soblaznilsya_

_Prekprasnoy nadezhdoy_

_Vernut' nash semeinyiy ochag._

_Ya sam vo vsem vinovat."_

"_No chto zhe nam delat', kak byit'?_

_Kak vse ispravit', zyabyit'?_

_Pyitat'sya vernut' nyel'zhya,_

_Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya."_

_Serenity stopped and smiled at the children. The children laughed and giggled as they ran around Serenity a couple of times before running off. Serenity smiled and waved at them as she watched them wave goodbye. _

_Serenity sat at the Pharaoh's throne, bored. A guard walked up to her and bowed. "Princess, Lord Peasly has come to talk to you." He said._

_Serenity frowned angrily. "Bring him here." She said, trying to keep her voice calm._

_A few moments later, Peasly arrived and smirked at Serenity. "My dear Princess! How lovely you look right now!" He exclaimed. _

_Serenity glared at the small man. "What do you want Peasly!" She asked angrily. _

"_Well, I was hoping Atem was here, so I can tell him about me wanting to take over this country…but I can sit here and try and convince you to love me and not that strange Pharaoh." Peasly replied._

_Serenity pounded her fist against the armrest of the throne. "Peasly! You WILL NOT take over this country and you WILL NOT convince me to love you! I could never love a slime of a man like you! And Atem is not strange! He is more kind, stronger and more handsome than you!" She yelled at him._

_Peasly acted as if he was startled at her outburst. "My, my princess, you certainly have learned how to act like him. Maybe after I take over this country, get rid of Atem and have you come to me, I'll teach you how to fix that problem." He said slyly._

_Serenity once again glared at the male fiercely. "This country is now under protection of the moon! Your little army won't be able to get through my moon guardians!" She cried._

_Peasly chuckled. "Oh, this is serious! Maybe I should start now…" He said and snapped his fingers. _

_Just then, hundreds of Peasly's guards came outta nowhere and started attacking Atem's guards! Peasly ran up to Serenity, grabbing her and carrying her off. Serenity screamed. Atem's guards were able to kill almost half of Peasly's guards, but they were outnumbered, and Peasly was carrying Serenity down the steps at that time. Right when he got down to the bottom, a beam hit him, causing him to drop Serenity. _

_Serenity sat up and looked at who saved her. It was Mana!  
"Mana!" She cried as she ran up and hugged her. "You saved me! Thank you so much!" _

_Mana laughed and hugged back. "Don't you remember? I promised that I would be your friend and protect you forever!" She laughed. _

_Mana's expression quickly changed. "So what happened? Where's Atem?" She asked._

_Serenity pulled back and answered, "The Priests wanted me to take over as Pharaoh for a while because Atem was seriously hurt in a battle. He's in bed right now, resting. And I was at the throne when this happened. Peasly came in and made his guards and solders attack. Then he grabbed me and tried to kidnap me. So here we are now! And I fear for Atem." _

_Mana nodded. "Well, go find him. See if your lover is okay! I'll help out with the guards! Okay?" She said._

_Serenity nodded. "Alright." She said, unsure._

_She ran into the palace, unseen and ran to Atem's room. She threw the door opened and gasped when she spotted one of Peasly's best solders, about to kill Atem._

_Serenity ran over and pushed him away from Atem. "You fool! Leave! Now!" She yelled._

_The man just smirked and grabbed at her, knowing that Peasly wanted her. The man had her cornered._

_He was just about to grab her until…his eyes grew wide and he fell to the side. Serenity gasped, seeing the sword in his back. The man who killed him…was Atem._

_Atem was still wounded badly and was fighting to keep himself up. He knew getting up probably wasn't going to be good for him, but he loved Serenity too much for her to be kidnapped. _

_Serenity gasped again and ran over to Atem, hugging him lightly. "A-Atem! …Thank you…I…I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him…" Serenity cried, tears running down her face._

_Atem smiled and hugged her back. "Serenity…you are doing…fine." He said weakly. _

_Serenity wiped the few tears from her eyes and helped Atem back to his bed. _

_After Serenity came down from his room she was happy to see that Peasly was defeated. _

_The guards started gathering bodies. Serenity stood in the middle of the room, wondering what she should do. _

_Mana ran up to her._

"_Oh! Mana! Are you alright?" Serenity asked her friend._

_Mana nodded happily. "Yeah! They were weak. But most importantly, how's Atem?" She asked._

_Serenity sighed. "When I got there, there was a warrior about to kill him. I pushed him out of the way and he grabbed at me. I was cornered but before the man grabbed me…he fell over dead…a sword in his back. Atem…rescued me. So…he's just fine." She said. _

_Mana smiled. "That's good." She said. "But, isn't it time for you to teach the children again?" She asked._

_Serenity blinked and gasped. "Oh! You're right! I don't want to be late! Thanks for everything Mana! Take care of Atem for me!" She cried before she ran off._

_Mana smiled and walked to Atem's room. She had a guard take care of the body and she looked at Atem and shook her head._

"_Atem, Atem…you almost got hurt even worse." She said._

_Atem smiled weakly. "I…I had to…or…Serenity…" He started before Mana cut him off. "Yeah, yeah I know. Or Serenity would have been kidnapped. Just to let you know, she left to go teach the children again and I have to watch over you till she gets back." She said._

_Atem nodded. "Yes. The children love her. Thank you Mana." He said weakly._

_Mana smiled and nodded. "Anytime." She said._

_Serenity headed her way to the school. _

"_SERENITY!" Someone called._

_Serenity stopped. She recognized that voice. She looked up and gasped. Heading straight for her was her friend from the moon, Kira, the moon guardian._

_Kira flew down and landed in front of Serenity. "There you are! The Queen was worried!" She cried. _

_Serenity sighed._

"_Can we make this quick, Kira? I was just heading to the school to teach some children." She said._

_Kira sweatdropped. "Er, right…Anyways! Queen Serenity wants to meet this "boyfriend" of yours! I shall wait till your done teaching, M'Kay, Serenity?" Kira asked._

_Serenity sighed. "Well…you see…he's very hurt right now. I don't think he'll have the strength to make it." She said._

"_Oh, don't worry. I'm sure your mom will heal him." Kira said._

"_Alright…I suppose." Serenity said._

_After Serenity was done teaching the children she walked to Atem's room with Kira._

_Mana looked at Kira curiously. "Who's this?" She asked. _

"_Oh, I don't think you two have met. Mana, this is Kira…one of my friends from the moon. She's a moon guardian." Serenity said._

"_Hi!" Kira said happily. _

"_Hi." Mana said._

"_Anyways…Mana, I need you to keep the guards away from this room. I have to take Atem to my mother on the moon." Serenity said._

"_Why?" Mana asked._

"_Well…my mother, the Queen, wants to meet him…today…and she may be able to heal Atem…so…can you help me?" Serenity asked._

_Mana smiled. "You can count on me!" She said happily._

_Serenity smiled. "Thank you Mana." She said._

Okies! Hope this was okay!

But I have something to tell you!

That song that Serenity was singing was all in German! And...Well...Thats a real song. It's called "Brothers" and its from the Anime "Full metal Alchemist." The song was very beautiful and the music seemed to fit the story, so I added it in.

A long time ago, I changed the lyrics so it would fit the story and you could understand it. And no, I don't own the lyrics or the song. It belongs to it's rightful owner.

But you won't get to see the diffrent lyrics until later.

There is 5 different versons of the song. I can send you the main 3 diffrent types unless you want to go through the countless hours to find them all like I did. o.o

lol, so if you want them, e-mail me, Kay?

Also, the reason why I kept it in German, is because I wanted it to sound like she had her own language, you know...like...lunarin language. ('xuse ma spelling.)

Lol anyways, Plllleeeaasseee review! You're nice comments keep me working! See ya!


	6. Awakened While Thy Dreams

Hiya! Sorry it took so long to update. My computer in my room needs to be fixed so, if it doesn't soon, then I won't be able to update soon. So!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disaclamer: I do not own any Sailor moon or Yugioh characters. Nor Kira. My friend owns her.

_Serenity and Kira snuck Atem out of the palace and transported to the moon. At that time, Atem was still sleeping._

_Serenity and Kira got Atem inside of the moon kingdom and approached Serenity's mother, Queen Serenity. They laid Atem in front of the throne._

_Queen Serenity raised an eyebrow. "You're lover is dead?" She asked._

_Serenity shook her head. "No, mother…he's just sleeping right now but he's hurt really bad. Can you heal him?" Serenity asked._

_Queen Serenity seemed to be in thought for a while and nodded. "Alright." She said as she got off her throne and kneeled down, beside Atem. She seemed to examine him for a moment. "It appears your lover is the famous Pharaoh of Egypt, Atem. He's very handsome." She said and placed a hand to his forehead._

_Serenity seemed to blush slightly. _

_While Queen Serenity started to heal Atem with her moon magic, Kira nudged Serenity in the side. "Have you two kissed yet?" She whispered slyly._

_Serenity blushed. "K-Kira! Hush!" She snapped._

_Kira giggled._

_Queen Serenity finished and waited for the results. _

_After a second or two, Atem slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Queen Serenity._

"…_Serenity…?" He asked slightly._

_Serenity gasped and kneeled down to the other side of him. "Atem! You're alright!" Serenity cried._

_Atem looked over at Serenity. He smiled and placed a hand to her cheek. Serenity held onto his hand, crying tears of joy._

_He sat up and hugged her. "What happened?" He asked._

"_You're on the moon." Queen Serenity replied._

_Atem turned around and his face turned to confusion. Queen Serenity looked like a 20 year old Serenity. Same hairstyle but it was purple and she wore lipstick. _

"_On the moon?" He asked. "Who are you?" _

_Queen Serenity giggled slightly. "I am Queen Serenity…I'm Princess Serenity's mother. I just healed you." She replied. _

_Atem's grew wide and the couple finally let go of each other. Atem bowed to her. _

_Queen Serenity giggled again. "No need to bow Atem. You are a Pharaoh, correct?" She said._

_Atem looked a little embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry…" He mummered. _

_Queen Serenity smiled. "Atem…is it true…when Serenity accidentally fell to the earth you were the one who took care of her?" She asked._

"_Well…that's partly true…before I met Serenity, to of my friends found her washed up on the shore and took care of her until I came and took her under my wing." Atem said._

_Queen Serenity smiled even more. "Serenity has apparently found the right man." She said._

_Atem tilted his head to the side. "What?" He asked._

"_You are trustworthy…I knew about the whole thing. I wanted to test your trustworthiness and you passed." Queen Serenity replied. _

_Atem smiled weakly._

"_I bet your people are worried about you, Pharaoh Atem. You may return to Egypt." Queen Serenity said. She turned to look at Serenity. "Daughter…If you wish you may stay with him a few days longer." She smiled._

_Serenity beamed. "Oh thank you mother!" She cried and hugged the Queen before heading out with Atem._

_Kira turned to Queen Serenity. "Um…should we really let her just go like that…?" She asked._

_Queen Serenity smiled. "It's alright Kira. I know how you feel, but Pharaoh Atem has proven to be trustworthy. He is a kind, handsome young man. I trust he won't let anything happen to Serenity." She said._

_Kira nodded slightly. "Alright." She said._

Yami and Serena woke up at the same time.

Serena slowly sat up and looked at her clock.

"6:22 am…" Serena mummered to herself.

But it was still dark outside.

Serena heard a quiet yawn. "Your awake already?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that Luna-chan." Serena said slightly. "I'm going to get up early."

"Let me guess, more memories?" Luna asked. Serena nodded.

"Alright. I'm just going to get more shut eye." Luna said before falling asleep again.

Serena smiled slightly while putting her moonstone necklace on. "Alright." She whispered before leaving the room.

She silently walked up to the roof of the building. She stood at the fence, build to keep falling off the building accidents from happening. She grabbed the fence and stared at the full moon that lit up the dark city. A warm breeze warmed up the air and Serena paid no heed to it. She was too busy staring.

"_It's so big…_" She thought to herself.

She stared a couple of seconds more until…she saw a vision of Atem and Serenity hugging inside to circle of the full moon!

She gasped as the vision slowly faded. Her face seemed to be one of sadness as she looked down at her feet.

"It's…It's just so sad." She whispered as a, this time, cold breeze came up. She shivered slightly and continued staring at her feet.

She thought about going inside, but before she could make a move, warm arms embraced her from behind.

She shot her head up and quickly turned around to find Yami looking down at her, smiling.

Serena blushed slightly, remembering some of her memories.

Both of them turned their attention to the moon.

"You know…it's strange…that from here…you couldn't possibly imagine runes of a wonderful kingdom up there…on the moon." Yami said quietly.

Serena nodded. "Yeah." She whispered loud enough so he could hear.

She looked up at him. He was still staring at the moon, his crimson eyes shining in the moonlight.

She looked back up at the moon as another cold breeze blew up.

Serena tensed slightly as the breeze hit her skin.

Yami looked down at her, slowly taking her hands in his.

"Your hands are like ice." He chuckled.

Serena blushed and looked at their hands. "Well…It was warm earlier." She said.

"But…your hands are warm." She smiled.

The two of them stayed silent for a while.

Serena remembered the vision she saw while staring at the moon.

She thought and blinked a couple more times before quickly turning around and hugging the surprised Pharaoh.

She buried her face in his black tangtop and clutched onto it as if for dear life. "Y-Yami-kun…I…I love you so much." She said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Yami stared down at her surprised for a moment before he smiled and embraced the cold Princess, laying his head on hers.

"I love you too Serena-hime…very much." He whispered back.

This time, a warmer breeze came up and the two stayed there, wishing they would never let go.

The sun was finally up and everyone was up and around.

Serena started to make breakfast for the now bouncy Kira, who was literally bouncing off the walls.

Once Serena handed her, her breakfast, the hyper Koneko would stop, take it and hide under the couch. The only thing you would hear was the crunching of toast under the couch. Then, some random person would stop by the couch and hear the crunching, they would freak out and yell, "GHOST!" before running away and down the stairs, into a wall.

Then a weird word bubble would appear from under the couch and it would say, "Ke, ke, ke, ke, ke, ke, ke…"

And Serena would only roll her eyes.

After the crunching stopped a random bush scurried up next to Serena.

Serena looked down to it and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is it, Kira-chan?" She asked.

"Give me one cookie and I shall tell you what I saw." A Kira voice replied, and a hand reached out from the bush, waiting for the cookie.

Serena sighed and handed the hand her a cookie.

There was a "Yay!" From the bush and more crunching was heard.

Then jade eyes peered out from the bush, looking at Serena. "I have a question for you." She said.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

Serena could tell that Kira was giving her the "snicker" grin. "Who was that guy you were making out with on the roof earlier this morning?" She asked, slyly.

Serena froze and her face turned red.

"First…we weren't making out…second…how did you know about that?" Serena asked, twitching.

"Moomba told me!" Kira replied happily.

"Now! Who was it?"

Serena sighed. "Alright…it was…Yami." She said, embarrassed.

Kira gasped. "You were able to hook up with HIM! Ooo! You're one of the lucky ones! I heard he was hard to get! Oh! And you better not tell Tea! She'll blow to bits! You know she likes him, right?" Kira said.

"Yeah, I know about Tea's little crush on Yami-kun. I don't really care of she throws a fit. I've never liked her anyways…so annoying and bratty. This just proves that Yami-kun never liked her and she has no chance now." Serena snickered.

"Hmm, so I guess you've got that off your shoulders…but what about fangirls? They swarm you know." Kira said.

"I'd figure as much." Serena mummered. "They'll just have to deal with it too."

Kira sighed. "Well…good luck with that!" She said before she scurried off, still hiding in her bush.

Okay, no offense to fangirls in that last paragraph. Honestly. It was a small joke I heard on the internet once and I decided to use it. Meh, not very funny either.

And yes, that last part in the story with Kira and the bush is very random. But that is what my friend makes her do sometimes. It's funny. Lol.

Anyways, please review! (Nice reviews I hope.)


	7. The Strange Festival

Hello! Okay! I'm gonna havta bring my updated verson of Moon over Egypt 2 to this computer. My updated one is in my room, on my computer.

So this chapter is gonna be short...and cheesy...I hope ya like cheese cuz it's gonna be cheesy...o.o

Anywho! Hope it's okay!

Serena sat at the computer, wanting to know more about that song she sang in her memories, and even if it still existed.

Yami walked up and looked over her shoulder. "What are you looking up?" He asked.

"About that song I sang in our memories. You heard it too, right?" Serena asked.

Yami nodded. "And it was very beautiful too." He added.

Serena giggled slightly. "Thank you." She said.

After a minute, they found a site.

"Hey Yami-kun! Look at this!" Serena said, pointing at the screen.

This is what it said:

_The Ancient song, "Tsuisou" Which was sung by the famous, Princess Serenity, Princess of the moon, is one of the most loved and famous songs in Egypt. _

_It was written in stone, the story of what happened. _

_Apparently, while Princess Serenity's lover, the famous Pharaoh Atem, was recovering from a war, she would teach the city's children all sorts of stuff. That song was one of them. It is a special song passed down and is still sung today in honor of the princess and pharaoh. _

_They say that the Egyptians are holding a tribute in Japan in March 22, 2005 for the two. A young woman and some children are going to sing Tsuisou there. And one lucky person is going to be able to sing with the children for the second time. _

_In my opinion, you don't want to miss this! _

"Wow!" Serena said. "March 22, is tomorrow. How funny."

"Yeah." Yami agreed.

"I think it would be fun to go. I mean it's all dedicated to us and no one would even know." Serena snickered.

Yami smiled and hugged her. "That would be fun to go. It could be like a…date." He said.

Serena blushed. "Yeah. A date. Yeah, we should go." She said.

It was March 22nd. Serena and Yami were surprised at how many people were there. Some of them were even Egyptians.

"Wow! I didn't know that we were THIS popular!" Serena piped up.

"Me either." Yami said.

Luna and Artemis stood beside them.

"Wow…" Luna said. "We may actually find more info on your guy's pasts."

"Yeah, I even heard that they have a stone tablet with you two on there on display." Artemis said.

"Not to mention paintings." Luna added.

"Paintings!" Serena and Yami both asked.

"Oh yes. They found a painting of you two in Egypt. They were apparently gifts from the moon. But what I'm worried about is that they will be able to recognize you two easier." Luna said.

Told ya it was short! Lol.

Anyways, yeah, I took the title for that song from an actual song, that some of u may know. But I don't own the song, just saying that!  
And...if u thought it was cheesy...I'll just say...told ja! Lol

Anywho, please review and my next update will hopfully be sooner cuz this one was sooo short. Yeah, I'm almost near to the part where I have to start writing again. lol.

Wish me luck!


	8. Exploring the Festival of Memories Past

Hi! I'm soooooo sorry it took sooooo long to update! The disk I used to carry the updates back and forth broke and my bro hasn't fixed it yet! Grumbles

But yes, this is where I last left off.

My Birthday was not too long ago! I wanted to update on my b-day but I was busy. Lol.

Well, I don't own any Sailor Moon or Yugioh characters...or any copyrighted characters that may be in here...I dunno...I haven't re-read this in a loooonnnggg time. lol. I also don't own the song, "Tsuisou". It belongs to the anime, "Full Metal Alchemist". Just to letcha know. shrugs what can I say? I like the song? Lol. Anyways. Hope u enjoy! C ya! (Hopefully I will be able to update earlier too!)

Yami and Serena sweatdropped as they looked at each other with worry.

"Well…maybe…they won't care…you know…I-if we're lucky, they might just think we're fans." Serena said, with an unsure voice.

Luna thought for a moment. "Well…that's true…it does look like some people here have tried to look like you two…alright. Me and Artemis will hang around the festival in secret while you two enjoy yourselves, ok? We just came to see what they have about you two." She said.

They couple nodded. "Alright." They said.

"Now that we have that cleared, see you!" Artemis said.

The two cats ran off.

"So…" Serena said, linking her arm with Yami's. "Shall we go?"

Yami smiled. "Yeah." He replied.

The two of them set off, to check out the area.

They passed by people who were telling stories and rumors about Atem and Serenity. They stopped to a few to listen to their stories, then would leave when they were finished.

They finally made it to the paintings.

They pushed through a crowd of people just to see them.

Serena and Yami gasped as they stared at the paintings.

They were beautiful, but looked very old.

But the paintings of Atem and Serenity looked exactly the same as Serena and Yami did in their past lives. They couldn't help but think, whoever painted this, was very good.

Serena smiled as she brought out a camera and took a picture of the paintings.

But as she was just putting her camera away, someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned around. There was a young woman.

"I couldn't help but noticed, you and that man look just like Atem and Serenity do in the paintings." The woman said.

Serena sweatdropped. "_Oh no._" She thought to herself.

She laughed slightly. "O-oh! Thank you! I didn't think I would look like royalty!" Serena laughed.

The woman smiled.

After that incident the couple left the crowd.

Yami looked at Serena, who had little hairs sticking from her head and looked slightly freaked out. "Um…Are you ok?" Yami asked her.

"Probably." She mummered. "I guess the fact that we could've been found out kinda scared me. But over all, I'm fine."

They continued to walk around the festival. Most of the booths were full of ancient pictures and old storytellers.

Some of them sold tapes of the stories that the storytellers told and some sold copies of the ancient pictures.

Serena left to a booth to buy some copies of the pictures while Yami continued reading a pamphlet he had picked up earlier.

"Hm…" He mummered to himself.

Serena came back.

"Got some pictures!" She said happily.

Yami smiled. "Great. But listen to this…" He said while he began to read the paragraph in the pamphlet. "It says here…_"The festival of lost legends will soon be presenting other past events, such as: The Guardian and the Thief, The servant and the king, and many more lost legends! Please come to our other events._

_The Guardian and the Thief: April 21st 8:00am-9: 00pm_

_The Servant and the King: May 9th 9:00am-8: 00pm _

_Other events yet to be announced._"

Yami finished reading.

"Hm. So…I guess we're a lost legend." Serena stated.

"Nothing to be put in history books." Yami said.

"I get it. This "Festival of Lost Legends" is a festival where they acknowledge past events that weren't mentioned in official history! How nice of them." Serena exclaimed.

"Heh, we might have to come and see the other events, huh?" Yami chuckled.

Serena smiled. "Yeah." She replied.

Luna sighed as she sat on a branch of a tree above the festival. "This is boring." She commented.

Artemis laid down beside her. "Yeah, but at least we've found some interesting things about them." He said.

Luna sighed once more and looked to the sky. "Yes…I suppose so…" She said. "But…I can't help but have this feeling…something bad is going to happen…"

Serena's eyes grew wide as she stared at the sign. Yami looked at Serena, not noticing the sign.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Serena didn't answer.

Yami blinked a few times and finally looked over to the sign that she was staring at.

He raised his eyebrows.

The sign said:

_Come to hear the legendary Egyptian song, Tsuisou! Sung by: Isis and some Egyptian students! _

_Don't miss it! _

_Starts at:_

_2:30pm!_

Serena's voice sounded giddy. "Hey! We found it! The concert!" She cried as she looked at her watch. 2:20pm.

"And we have enough time to make it too!" Serena grabbed Yami's hand. "Let's go!" She cried happily while dragging Yami all the way to the location.

Serena and Yami stood in a crowd until it was time for it to start.

The crowd was chatting excitingly until a man on the stage with a microphone caught their attention.

"Attention! Are you all ready?" The man asked the crowd.

His reply was a loud yell from the crowd. He took it as a yes.

"Then please give a warm welcome to Isis and the children of Egypt!" He yelled as a young Egyptian woman, dressed like an ancient Egyptian priest, walked onto the stage, followed by a group of small Egyptian children.

The woman was tan and had long black hair that ended a little under her shoulders. She also wore a strange necklace with an Egyptian eye on it. Although, she was very beautiful.

The crowd clapped and cheered with delight as Isis took a hold of the microphone and the man walked off the stage.

"Hello, people of Japan. It's nice to be here. As you all may know, my name is Isis. I have studied about Ancient Egypt ever since I was a child. And the Legend about The Pharaoh Atem and the Princess Serenity is perhaps one of my favorites." She said, as her eyes slowly fixed on Yami and Serena.

Yami and Serena's faces turned from delight to unsure.

Why was she looking at them? Did she know about them? It was so strange.

Isis smiled and turned her eyes back to the full crowd.

"And so, we are here today to sing a favorite of Egypt, "Tsuisou". " She said, finishing her speech.

Music started to play.

So, theres the end of my chapter! Hope is was ok!

Ttyl!

Bye bye! (Ja ne!)

Serena-hime

P.S: Plz comment! nn


	9. More Secrets of the Past

Hey! I actually updated! D I'm so proud of myself! Lol

Anyways, this chapter is gonna start out with a song and, omg...

I made up the lyrics and they SUCK! 

Yes, it's very cheesy...sniffles But hopefully it's ok for you cool people!

Please enjoy!

"_Resting on the moon's silver light_

_Gazing at the stars high above_

_Hoping to see your face_

_Among the starlight_

_I stare at the Earth, longing you_

_It's been too long, since that day_

Since you're warm lips brushed against mine"

The children joined in.

"_Moon over Egypt, oh how sweet._

_Where have you been, all this time?_

_I have been calling, calling you_

_From across this starlit sky"_

"_I've called your name before_

_You answered with the wind,_

_And said, "Dear Moon child...your story has only begun." _

_What if the choices that I made,_

_Weren't supposed to happen at all?_

_Does this effect the history of the Legend ones?_

_Is it forbidden to love someone from another planet?_

_It doesn't matter anyways, my love cannot be gone."_

"_Moon over Egypt, oh how sweet._

Where have you been, all this time?

I have been calling, calling you

From across this starlit sky."

"_This song will live on,_

_Deep inside my secret heart._

_Passed down from the ones before,_

_This song shall never die."_

"_Feeling your warm breath,_

_And you're strong arms around me..._

_No one can break this love..._

_Oh Moon over Egypt..."_

They finished singing.

The crowd cheered loudly.

Isis picked up the microphone again. "I am glad you all liked it. The lyrics are un-touched. These words were sung by Serenity herself. Every word." Isis said. "Thank you all for coming." She finished and walked off the stage with the children.

The crowd started to leave.

Serena and Yami stayed in place.

"That song…its exactly what I sang in my memory." Serena said softly.

Yami nodded slightly, still staring out into space.

Serena and Yami finally decided to leave the area, since no one was there.

They turned to leave but a woman's voice stopped them.

"Excuse me."

Serena and Yami turned around.

"O-oh! Isis-san!" Serena said. "You startled us…"

Isis giggled slightly. "I'm sorry. But may I ask your names?" She asked politely.

"Uhm…my name is Serena." Serena said quietly.

"And mine is Yami." Yami said.

"Pleased to meet you!" Serena said, bowing.

Isis giggled once more. "I knew it." She said.

Serena and Yami looked at her, confused.

"You two are back." Isis continued and bowed. "My Pharaoh…my princess."

There was an strange silence for a moment before Serena and Yami freaked out.  
"WHHAAATTT!" They both cried. "HOW…? YOU…!"

Isis smiled. "I knew it was going to come as a surprise to you that I know about you two. I know of this…because my Millennium necklace told me. I can see the past and the future with it. Not to mention…your faces also gave it away." She said calmly.

Serena and Yami finally calmed down.

"So…you know about us." Serena said, to make sure she had heard the woman right.

Isis nodded.

"Huh…the world is an amazing place sometimes." She muttered to herself.

"We've just learned about ourselves." Yami told Isis.

"Understandable." Isis said.

"Anyways, I would like to talk to you both. It is not safe to talk here where there may be spies. I would like your cats to join too."  
Isis looked up at the tree beside them.

Luna and Artemis jumped out of the tree and landed beside Serena and Yami.

"How did you know we were in that tree?" Luna asked Isis.

Isis smiled. "It's a secret." She whispered.

Luna and Artemis looked at each other with a somewhat confused look.

"Follow me, please." Isis said calmly and started to head for a tent.

Luna whispered to Serena and Yami, "Should we trust her?"

"Well…I'm not sure…but she does know who we are and she does know that song…I say we have nothing to lose." Serena answered. "Not to mention she knew about you two."  
Luna seemed to be in thought for a moment.

"Alright. Let's go." She said, and with that, the foursome headed over to Isis's tent.

The five were sitting in the tent on plush pillows with beautiful Egyptian designs. The tent looked Egyptian itself. Pictures of hieroglyphs and artifacts lounged among the tent.

There was a small table that was used as a desk that had pens, pencils and paper with writing on them, placed neatly on the table.

Also, there was a brown suitcase, neatly leaning against the table.

The place almost looked like an office, complete with a tan carpet under them for comfort.

"I'm sorry if the room is a little messy." Isis said.

"Oh, no, no…it's ok." The four said.

Isis smiled. "I guess I should get to the point…anyways…you should know…I set up this festival because…I knew you two were coming. I knew it was about time you two found out who you were along time ago. I figured you two would be looking for some answers so…" She stopped.

"…You set this whole thing up." Yami finished for her.

"Yes. 2 years ago, I knew this day was coming so I did some research. In other words, I went into the past to see other events. Such as how you two met and how you two died. With help from the past, I was also able to locate those paintings and hieroglyphs. But the song on the other hand was truly passed down from thousands of years ago.

About a year ago, I learned the song and wanted to learn of its origins, so I traveled far into the past. At least 5 generations before Princess Serenity. There, I found it. Princess Selene. The one who first called her daughter Serenity. She was engaged to a lunar man named, James. But she wasn't in love with him. She was in love with an Egyptian Pharaoh, just like you, Princess." Isis explained and turned her gaze to Serena.

Serena's face was one in shock. "There…was really one before me who…yeah…" She stopped, thinking they got the idea.

"Yes, there was. But her ending wasn't as tragic as yours. The Pharaoh, who was in love with Selene, had no name.

His younger brother had a name though. His younger brother, is your ancestor, Pharaoh." Isis said, ticking her gaze over to Yami.

Yami blinked a couple times before saying, "Wait…if he was my ancestor…then…that means, the nameless Pharaoh…he must have died before he could have a son or daughter."

Isis nodded. "Exactly. Even though they were in love, it could never happen. It wasn't because Selene wasn't Egyptian, because I'm sure you both know, a Pharaoh is only allowed to wed someone of royal bloodline and it doesn't matter if she or he is Egyptian or not. It was because of Selene's engagement. She was forced to marry James. A year after Selene was married, she already had a daughter named Serenity. It was until one day that a moon guardian gave her a message that the nameless Pharaoh had died in a battle.

Selene cried for months. Out of sadness, she created that song, Tsuisou. It was passed down all the way to you, Princess.

I almost forgot to mention that the nameless Pharaoh's younger brother got married to his sister. That's how your family continued on, Pharaoh." She finished.

"Eww…" Both Yami and Serena said.

"That's kinda gross…getting married to your own sibling." Serena said.

"Yes, but that's how most of the Pharaohs did it." Isis said.

Now I'm to the point where I need to get off my lazy butt write more...But ya...most of this stuff was made up. And I know, I know...it's very cheesy, lol.

Anyways, I forgot to mention, I do not own Sailor moon or Yugioh or the name of the song, "Tsuisou"...or anything else in this chapter that might be copyrighted. Lol.

Please comment! n.n


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE! :O

Author's Note:

12/4/06

Cat- My character that repesents me. Well...basically me. : D Gotta love the nickname!

Yami/Atem/Atemu: Well...ya'll gotta know who HE is! drools He's the Pharaoh of Yu-Gi-Oh : D

Usagi/Serenity/Serena/Sailor Moon: And well...I guess that one is given away too! The blonde klutz we all love! The main character of Sailor Moon!

Cat: super deep bows I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! TT.TT

Cat: I know I've been super lazy...that's just the way I am. . BUT! Rest asure, that there WILL be more coming up, real soon! .

Yami: -walks up- Yeah...right. That's what you said LAST time...

Cat: ...No comments from the peanut gallery, Yami-kun.

Yami: ...That was lame.

Cat: P...ANYWAYS! I wanted to apologize for slagging so much! Oh! While I wasn't writing Moon over Egypt 2, I was writing a story called, "Who am I?" Once again, it's a Atemu/Serenity love story! Of course...I have to admit...I got most of the ideas from a Yugioh story on quizilla a long time ago. v.v; So the beginning of that story would be a lot like the quiz, and ya'll might recognize it if you've taken it. I apologize to the quiz maker for stealing her idea! TT.TT But the rest of the story/stories are totally all my ideas!

Usagi: -smacks the back of Cat's head- How unoriginal!! How do you expect to become a REAL manga-ka/writer if you keep stealing everyone's ideas?!

Cat: TT.TT It was only ONCE...

Yami: Excuses, excuses...

Cat: -rubs head- AHEM...For whomever may be reading this...if you all haven't quit on me yet...crickets chirp I want a vote! I will continue Moon over Egypt 2! But would you also like me to post up "Who am I?" It's already completed...and after "Who am I?" I can post up it's sequel! "New Future"! That story is complete too. And it's still Atemu/Serenity. Then, I can start putting up the sequel to the sequel! "Dearly Beloved"! This time, in the sequel of "New Future" It's gonna be Usagi/Yami :D Whoo!

But I'm not done with it...I have to continue the story anyways...I started writing those stories for some of my dear friends I know in real life...they really liked it so they want me to write more. So I will :)

So please tell me your opinion! Even though I might not listen anyways...who knows. XD J/K! But would you like me to put up "Who am I?" then "New Future", then "Dearly Beloved" while still putting Moon over Egypt 2 up?

I'll put the finished stories up chapter at a time. I'll also letcha know, "Who am I?", "New Future" and "Dearly Beloved" are a lot better than my previous stories because they're more recent. Anyways, I would love to hear your opinion! .

Usagi:- yawns- You take forever...

Cat: -glares at Usagi-

Cat: Oh! One more thing! . I'm having a very hard time finding Usagi/Serenity/Sailor Moon/SerenaXYami/Atem/Atemu crossover fanfiction...If you know any good ones, could you send me a link or something so I can read it for myself, for inspiration: D That would be great!!

Usagi: So you can steal more ideas...?

Cat: -smacks her with paper fan, vein- NO! I mean for INSPIRATION!

Cat: Here are the stories I have already read:

"Midnight in Africa" -This one was one of my favs. But she stopped writing it at the good part. TT.TT

"Sweet Surrender" -The girl who was writing this was a friend (I don't know her in real life) and she stopped one day. This one was also one of my favs. TT.TT

"Egyptian Affairs: Chances" -There was several different chapters in here with Usagi/Serenity paired up with all the boys of Yugioh. I only liked the chaper when Serenity was paired up with Atemu/Yami.

Anyways, those are the ones I've read. I would be sooooo happy if you could send me a link to any other Usagi/Serena/SerenityXYami/Atem/Atemu love stories that aren't on the list I just gave you. . They can be of any kind! Just no Yuri or Yaoi. And if there is lemons, plz warn me. Thanks:)

Usagi: Are you done?

Cat: ...Yes...I'm done.

-Yami and Usagi pick Cat up-

Yami: Great! Now you can get off your lazy butt and get back to writing!

Cat: O.O -flailes around- Ack! Wait! Wait! -being carried- off Um...THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME TO READ THIS! AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS! YOU'RE ALL VERY IMPORTIANT TO ME! I WILL GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP REAL SOON! PLEASE BE PATIANT WITH ME! I KNOW SCHOOL ISN'T!

JA NE!

End of A/N


End file.
